


livestream tuesdays

by dizzy



Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Camboys, Gratuitous Cuddles, M/M, sex positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: It's Tuesday, and Dan and Phil have a livestream to do.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	livestream tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DNP sex work au- pornstar, camboy, etc- with good feels and sex positivity :)

"One of us has to go get more milk after the stream," Dan announces, voice carrying through open space from where he stands in front of the fridge to where Phil sits on the sofa. 

"Not it," Phil immediately calls back. 

"Uh, bub." Dan shuts the fridge. "That's not how it works. Besides, you were the one that finished it off." 

Phil doesn't even bother denying it. "Maybe that's the forfeit for the loser?" 

Dan lets out a noisy sigh through clenched teeth. "Always with the fucking forfeits."

"It makes it more fun," Phil says. "Besides, the viewers like it." 

"Right," Dan says. "That's what they're tuning in for. To see which of us wins a video game." 

Phil shrugs. "Maybe some of them. We don't know." 

Dan rolls his eyes. "Sure." 

"How long?" Phil asks, turning back to the home and garden program he's been sucked into. 

Dan looks at his phone. "Twenty minutes. I'll go set things up." 

Phil flashes him a smile. "See you down there." 

-

The gaming room is by far the most lush and well kept part of the flat. 

The upstairs is an exercise in chaotic order, books and board games shoved onto shelves, sleek simplistic furniture Dan picked out dotted with Phil's hand picked rainbow cushions, every gaming system imaginable with all their personal saves on them. 

But the gaming room? 

Now there's an aesthetic. 

The sofa itself is red with dark gray throw pillows. The cushions are deep and the back reclines with the touch of a subtle button, perfect for their more rambunctious moments. 

The rug under it is square, multicolored squares that range from black to light gray and sometimes overlap each other. Phil says it reminds him of the duvet that Dan used to have, back when they first got together. 

(And when Dan scoffs, Phil says he's got fond memories of Dan on that bed, and then enjoys that patch on Dan's cheek flushing a bashful red.)

There are LED lights that cast the room in whatever colors they feel like for the day. They usually start off an innocent white and Dan has them on a programmer to ease their way to something a bit more mood-setting around the half hour mark 

There is no coffee table. There used to be one but the third time Phil nearly concussed himself by miscalculating a move in the darkened room, they decided it did more harm than good. 

Phil stands in the doorway. He's changed from his milk stained Topman t-shirt from earlier into a pair of Powerpuff Girls pajama pants and a black t-shirt. 

"Ready?" He asks. 

Dan looks up from where he's been tinkering with the monitor that shows them the live feed of themselves. "Ready." 

-

"Hello there Dan and Phil Gaymers," Phil says, cheerily raising a hand to wave at the camera. 

There are a couple hundred people already, ones that must have had the room already up. As the online indicator hits the front page of the website, it turns from a trickle into a flood of a few thousand. 

They take turns casually sitting on the sofa and reading the chat for a few minutes. Phil greets people by name, chats about his pajama choice for the day - it's a different pair literally every show, he never wears the same ones twice - and Dan gives dry commentary on people's usernames and the tawdry requests they're already getting. 

"Keep it in your fucking pants, Jeremy," Dan says. "We haven't even decided what we're playing yet. You know how it goes - donate to vote.” 

Phil doesn't really watch the donations counter. He's too busy trying to shamelessly sway them into picking Katamari. 

It doesn't work. As happens at least once a week, the horny hordes want Mario Kart and so... Mario Kart they will get. 

-

They start out slow, side by side on the sofa just playing the game. 

It's easy. That's what Phil loves about this. That's why he's so glad that this is their job, that they can live their dreams getting to do something that boils down to just the two of them in a room together. He knows Dan has a lot of complicated feelings about the audience and all the eyes on them sometimes, but Phil can tune it out. There's literally no one but Dan in the room with him. 

By the third time Phil's trying to shoot a blue shell right up Dan's ass, he gets his body into it. He tries to throw Dan off his game by shoulder bumping him, by pushing his leg against Dan's. 

Dan still wins. Dan always wins. The chat is shouting advice and tips for Phil. Most of them involve nudity. 

Phil gives a wink at the camera and slides his hand over Dan's thigh. "Do you have blue shells, Dan? Can I help you out with those?" 

Dan squirms away from him. "My blue shells are going right down your throat, you little snek." 

"Mm. Tasty shells." Phil knows it doesn't make much sense, but it doesn't matter. The chat loves it. He loves it. 

He cups Dan's cock and squeezes. "Why don't we play for a prize?" 

Dan cuts his eyes at Phil. "No." 

"Come on!" Phil whines and looks to the camera again. "We're out of milk. One of us needs to go get it." 

"You're going to get it," Dan says. "Because you finished it. That's not up for debate." 

"I think it could be..." Phil rubs his hand again. 

Dan's starting to get hard, but the audience can't see it yet. 

"Live a little, Dan. Look at all of those donations coming in! They want us to play for a prize." 

"Best out of five. Loser has to go get milk, and give the winner a handjob," Dan decides. 

-

Phil loses. 

He doesn't really care. He's giving the handjob his all, lube dripping onto their (stain resistant) sofa while Dan tries to keep playing through the pleasure. He's good but the viewers are teasing him, donating to send their messages through, some begging him to come and some telling him to hold out until he gets first place. 

He won't last that long. Not because he couldn't if he tries but because it's been almost forty five minutes and they always wrap up the sex part with at least ten minutes to go, so the viewers get to see a little of the post-orgasm cuddle action. 

"Phil," Dan asks. His breathing is shallow. "They want to know if I'm returning the favor." 

Phil kisses Dan's jaw. "Not today," he says, then winks at the camera again. 

They like the winks. Mostly because he's absolutely awful at winking. Apparently his body not listening to his brain is both quirky-cute and also sexy to some people. 

They don't like that he's not going to get off, but he and Dan like to swap it up. They almost never both get off in the same hour. It keeps the audience coming back. Keeps them on edge (heh, edging) and keeps them never wanting to miss a stream. 

Plus it's just nice. To focus on Dan and be able to see the chat too. To watch the flood of praise for how beautiful Dan is and how attractive people find him. Half of them want to be Dan and half of them want to be Phil getting to touch Dan. Phil doesn't really blame them either way. 

The controller drops from Dan's fingers and his head turns. Their mouths meet in an open, greedy-wet kiss. Dan whines into Phil's mouth and then Phil feels the heat spilling over his fingers and he throbs in his pants. 

Dan will return the favor, of course. It'll just be privately in their own bed and probably later on. 

-

They relax back on the sofa-bed, Phil taking care of Dan and cleaning him up and dropping kisses on his mouth. 

They're still mostly dressed. Full nudity is also a rarity. Sometimes they're in pants. Sometimes shirts come off. Sometimes, like today, nothing does. It feels cozy and Phil likes it as he cuddles up to Dan to read some final goodbyes off of the screen. 

"Until next time, gaymers," Dan says, tipping an imaginary hat and then wincing. "I'm never doing that again." 

Phil laughs through his own parting words and then Dan uses the camera's remote controller to end the stream. As soon as the red recording light goes black he lets out a noisy sigh of relief and slumps down. "That was good." 

"Of course it was." Phil drops another kiss on his lips then stands up. "Need anything besides milk while I'm out?" 

Dan bats his pretty little eyelashes. "Matcha latte?" 

"Sure," Phil says. A coffee actually sounds nice. "Then we can finish that show on Netflix?" 

Dan stretches again, then tucks himself back into his pants. "Sounds perfect." 

-

Phil changes back into normal clothes in the bedroom then grabs his keys from the bowl beside the front door. Outside, the sun is shining and the wind is sharp. 

He shoves his hands into his pockets and sets off at a leisurely pace. It's only mid-afternoon, but his work day is through, so there's no reason to hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sarah particularly for not disowning me over the fact that I never know when to write who instead of that.


End file.
